


Bend The Knee For Love

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kneeling, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Oaths & Vows, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Just moments before Alec is to go take his place at the altar Cat tells him of what a wedding to a Prince of Hell would entail…if Alec would follow Warlock customs. To the amazement and joy of all the gathered Downworlders, none more than Magnus, Alec shows just how much he loves Magnus and that he truly means it when he says he will change the Shadow World for that love.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 66
Kudos: 568
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Bend The Knee For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pheonix4747](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix4747/gifts), [Monochromatize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromatize/gifts).



> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Gifted to Cindy and Monochromatize as a small thanks for all their help and because they loved the story which made me decide to post it.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica for the great story banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Magnus is a prince of Hell. Warlocks have wedding rituals. The ritual involves Alec kneeling. Alec kneels in public. Fluff. A warning for fluff.... ;)

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings._

# Bend The Knee For Love

Alec was nervously adjusting his jacket though he had already done so several times. He could hear chatter from the room behind the closed doors as well as faint music. Everything was ready. _He_ was ready. Well, frankly, he had been ready and eagerly awaiting this day since he had first met Magnus. His wedding day. He had never thought he would be this lucky. To marry the man of his dreams. He had lost Magnus when he had lost his magic. Then he had lost him again when he had made the deal with Asmodeus. Finally, he had lost him a third time when Magnus had gone to Edom to close the rift.

Now, they would be together always, as husbands, and they would never lose each other again. They would never again be in doubt of each other’s love and commitment. Alec was buzzing with excitement but also nervousness. Not due to cold feet; never that. His love for Magnus was eternal. But because he wanted this day to be perfect for Magnus. After hearing that Magnus had never married in his long life Alec had been even more determined to make this day perfect and worth waiting hundreds of years to experience. 

Alec had just taken a deep breath and was about to go wait with his father, eager to join Jace at the altar while waiting for Magnus. He paused when he spotted that Cat had arrived, ready to take her own place at the altar. He knew that Madzie had wanted to stay with Magnus and follow him up as flower girl, so she was waiting with him.

“Cat,” Alec greeted with a smile as she walked over to him.

Cat nodded in reply, her own smile smaller but there as she greeted him back, “Alec.”

“I’m happy you are here for us,” Alec told her warmly when she came to a stop next to him, knowing how important she was to Magnus.

“I will always be here for Magnus and I understand that Nephilims use the equivalent of the Mundane concept for groomsmen and bridesmaids, so when Magnus asked if I wanted to fill that role for him, I of course said yes,” Cat readily replied.

“The way you said that…” Alec said thoughtfully, frowning slightly. “Are Downworlder weddings different than this?”

Cat nodded, “Very. We have our own customs. Each race does it a bit different and in particular for the immortal races a wedding is a huge deal and filled with ancient traditions.”

Alec felt like kicking himself. Of course, they had their own way of doing things. He should have thought of that. Everything about this wedding was Nephilim related. There should be something related to Warlocks too.

“What’s a Warlock wedding like?” Alec asked curiously.

“Well, lots of magic of course, we wear blue,” Cat explained, gesturing to her dress before she went on, “and we say vows in Enochian as that is the language our magic is based on. The language of angels and demons.”

“I don’t have anything blue,” Alec admitted regretfully, correcting his black tux again.

He had added a hint of gold to his outfit to follow Nephilim tradition of wearing black and golden colors but hadn’t thought to ask what colors Warlock tradition would use. The only real change to the Nephilim ritual they had done had been the changing vows as Magnus would not be able to carry a wedding rune. 

“You want something blue?” Cat asked, making magic swirl around her fingers, raising an eyebrow questioning at him.

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

Cat snapped her fingers, a teasing but fond look in her eyes as she said, “Done.”

Alec looked at himself but saw no difference.

“I don’t see anything.”

“It’s under your clothes, dear,” Cat said with a grin, nodding towards his crotch area.

Alec blushed as he realized she had magic’d his underwear blue.

“Cat!” Alec protested embarrassed.

“Don’t worry; Magnus will love it. It will be a great surprise when he unwraps you tonight,” Cat replied, laughing heartfelt.

Well, that didn’t sound bad actually. It sounded both romantic and rather…erotic. Alec nodded his thanks but was still too shy to say it. However, Cat understood and simply smiled in reply.

“What vows do Warlocks say?” Alec asked, eager to know more about his future husband’s people.

“Why?” Cat questioned, confused by his question.

“I want to say it to Magnus,” Alec replied honestly.

“Magnus is different. He’s a Prince of Hell,” Cat warned. “His vows would traditionally reflect that. The power of a Warlock depends on their bloodline so from historic times bloodlines mattered a lot.”

“Well, what vow would I say to him in a Warlock wedding then?” Alec persisted, not so easily swayed to give up on his idea.

Cat gave him a doubtful look as she asked directly, “Are you sure you want to know? You wouldn’t like it.”

“I want to know,” Alec insisted stubbornly.

“Very well,” Cat replied, clearly not believing he would do what she was about to say. She took a deep breath before she explained, “Bend one knee, put your hands over the remaining knee, bow your head, look down and say _I’m yours, now and forever_.”

“What?” Alec asked, surprised, having not thought there would be a kneeling element to this vow.

“In Enochian, the vow is pronounced as follows,” Cat went on as if he hadn’t spoken, repeating a series of sounds that Alec listened closely to. She paused before she continued, “Magnus’ vow in return, also in Enochian would then be _My love for you is eternal.”_

Cat repeated Magnus’ reply in Enochian as well and again Alec listened carefully so he would be able to recognize it when it was spoken.

“Why do I have to bend the knee?” Alec asked puzzled, trying to understand it all.

“Magnus is a Prince of Hell. It is a sign of loyalty and trust,” Cat replied. Her expression turned more closed and guarded, her old distrust of Nephilims returning as she added, “I told you that you wouldn’t like it. Nephilim are after all known for their belief in their superior blood so doing something like that in public would…”

Cat stopped talking in shock and surprise when Alec ignored her and simply bent on one knee before her, putting his hands on his knee and bowing his head.

“Like this?” Alec asked, his voice soft, his eyes on the ground.

For a moment Cat just looked down at him, completely taken back by the gesture. She had never seen a Nephilim kneel. Ever.

“Well…yes,” Cat admitted, completely dumbstruck.

“And the vow…is this correct?” Alec asked, repeating the vow in Enochian slowly.

“Yes. That’s… actually rather good,” Cat admitted, stunned.

Alec nodded satisfied to himself before he rose. When he was eye to eye with Cat again, he saw how completely shell-shocked she was. Unaware it was due to the ease with which he had knelt now and was determined to kneel in public, for a Downworlder, Alec thought it was due to his language skills.

“I have always had an ear for sounds,” Alec told her sheepishly with a shrug. “It has not ready been all that useful before now.”

Cat could only stare at him, fighting to breathe, feeling her whole worldview having changed. She had already started to warm to Alec more and more over time, as he had proven his love for Magnus. However, seeing how much he cared and worried to ensure the wedding had Warlock elements, to show that inclusion…it truly proved to her that he meant it when he had once told her he wanted to change the Shadow World to ensure Downworlders were treated equally and fairly. He really was unique, and Magnus deserved only the best. She was realizing now that Alec was precisely that. 

“Thanks for telling me these things,” Alec said warmly, smiling at her.

With one last look at her Alec turned to walk to the altar, his hand on the door handle to enter the room where he would wait with his father for the signal to walk up.

“Alec?” Cat said, her voice stopping him.

Alec turned to face her, giving her a questioning look, “Yes?”

“I wasn’t sure at first what to make of you,” Cat admitted frankly. “But now…I know you are just perfect for Magnus,” she ended with, giving him a genuine smile.

“Thank you. That means a lot,” Alec replied heartfelt.

They shared a look of beginning friendship and affection before Alec gave a respectful nod and opened the door, finding his father waiting for him.

The waiting for Magnus to come down the aisle felt long and yet brief. When Magnus walked up with his mother Alec’s whole world exploded in light, color, and joy. Their vows flooded naturally and effortlessly, each word of love and commitment as easy for them to say as breathing.

“I am, and will always be, your loving husband,” Magnus and Alec said at the same time, facing each other, their eyes locked and filled with love and affection.

They shared a loving and affectionate kiss. As they drew apart again, they were both smiling happily. Just as the Silent Brother was about to pronounce them married Alec stopped him with a look. He waited, puzzled. Magnus too looked very confused when Alec took a small step back from him, looking him in the eyes. Alec took a deep breath to calm down, praying he was doing this right and that Magnus would love the gesture and see it for the act of love and respect he wanted it to be.

“Magnus Bane,” Alec said in English, his voice calm and strong, getting Magnus’ and everyone else’s full attention.

The whole room gasped in surprise and shock when Alec slowly started to bend one knee for his soon to be husband and Prince of his heart, an act of love, affection, respect, and equality. The Nephilim in the room seemed very confused and astonished, while the Downworlders got over their initial shock faster and they all quickly wore wide joyful smiles. Jace sent feelings of love and pride to him in the bond. However, Alec barely registered any of that. He only saw the surprise and then mind-blowing joy in Magnus’ eyes when he realized what Alec was doing. When Alec smiled up at him, folding his hands over his knee, Magnus was moved to tears. Alec’s heart swelled with love at seeing precisely the reaction he had wanted to get.

Alec found he too had to fight tears from the emotions he was feeling. He took a deep and steadying breath as he bowed his head, lowering his eyes to the ground.

“ _I’m yours, now and forever_ ,” Alec said in Enochian, making sure to speak loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

The Shadowhunters just seemed stunned into silence, unaware of the vow and its significance. However, the Downworlders all understood and spontaneously stood up and cheered, applauding loudly. Alec was smiling widely when he lifted his head and looked up at Magnus. Their eyes met and the whole world seemed to fade away, both feeling breathless at the love they could read it the other’s eyes. After forever but was in fact seconds Magnus silenced the crowd with a look, making everyone sit back down again.

With a hand that was shaking slightly from how overwhelmed and moved he was, Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly for a moment. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus replied heartfelt in English, his voice catching from how much love he was feeling, from knowing, seeing, how much and how deeply Alec loved him.

Alec saw how affected Magnus was and gave him a tender and encouraging smile, giving Magnus the ability to go on the same way Alec’s love always did.

“ _My love for you is eternal_ ,” Magnus said the vow proudly, strongly, in Enochian, meaning every word.

The Downworlders broke out in even louder cheers, standing up once more. With a smile at her brother Izzy rose and soon the whole room joined the cheering Downworlders, clearly not quite understanding what was doing on but getting that it was meaningful and symbolic of everything that this union between Alec and Magnus was all about; love, unity, respect, and tolerance.

Magnus smiled widely, joyfully down at Alec as he offered him a hand up. Alec’s eyes were sparkling with affection and love as he accepted Magnus’ hand and found himself easily pulled back up to his feet. When their eyes met Alec almost forgot to breathe when he saw the look of pure love and adoration in Magnus’ gaze. After a few moments, the wedding guests sat down again, all smiling joyfully.

“It is my honor to pronounce you one,” the Silent Brother said when the room was quiet once more, smiling warmly at the couple.

Magnus and Alec held hands and embraced, kissing passionately once more. Everyone eagerly jumped to their feet again, cheering loudly, starting to applaud. Magnus and Alec reluctantly separated and walked down the aisle together, smiling to their guests as they walked by even though their only focus was each other. They made it to the reception room a few moments before any of the guests, giving them a little time to themselves.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Magnus said joyfully as soon as they had entered the room, pulling Alec into a warm embrace with one arm around his waist.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was a thing?” Alec asked, putting his hands around Magnus’ neck, giving him a puzzled but adoring look.

“A Nephilim kneeling for a Downworlder in public, inside the New York Institute…” Magnus began worried. He sighed as he ended, “Most Nephilim would think that weak and look down on anyone doing that. I couldn’t ask that of you. As Head of the Institute, you need their respect and loyalty.”

Alec stroked Magnus’ right cheek tenderly for a second, smiling warmly at him as he shook his head.

“Magnus, I realized some time ago that I no longer care what others think of me. I only care about you,” Alec told him affectionately. “Besides, anyone who can’t or won’t follow me because I show my husband and his people the respect and consideration he’s owed are not people I can see myself working with in the new Shadow World I want to create.”

His words made Magnus have to fight fresh tears of joy, once more overwhelmed by the depth of Alec’s love.

“I love you, Alexander, so much,” Magnus swore affectionately, cupping his cheek. He fought to get the words out, still deeply moved just thinking about what Alec had just done for him, “Thank you for giving me this.”

“Our wedding should be about the both of us. It was held in the Institute to show Idris and the Clave that our love is true, and for all Nephilim to accept things are changing. We followed Nephilim customs for everything except our vows and used a Silent Brother to bless the union. I should have considered to add Warlock traditions to it,” Alec said after a moment of reflection, a hint of self-hatred in his voice.

“Darling, stop always blaming yourself for everything,” Magnus scolded fondly. “I could have said something. I just didn’t want to put you in a difficult position.”

Alec shook his head again, smiling once more at his husband. Alec felt jubilant just thinking of that. Husband. He would never get tired of calling Magnus that. Of everything he had ever done and would ever do in his life he was certain that the one thing he would always be the proudest about was to call himself husband to Magnus Bane.

“There will never again be any difficult position where you are involved,” Alec swore strongly, thinking with regret on the Soul Sword disaster. “You’re my first choice. Always,” Alec added seriously, not even having to think about it.

Magnus marveled at Alec, feeling truly blessed, smiling fondly at him. He had been looking so long for true love and he had finally found it. He was loved unconditionally and unreservedly. It was all he had ever wanted. Magnus was certain he would be amazed at calling himself Alec’s husband from today and till the day he died – and beyond if ever there was an afterlife.

“As you are mine,” Magnus promised tenderly and now Alec smiled just as widely as Magnus.

“Besides, I suggested we got married at the Institute as a way to show change to Idris and all Nephilims. As such it was important to show that Nephilim and Warlock traditions hold equal weight and meaning,” Alec said heartfelt after a second of reflection.

“I love you,” Magnus said lovingly, his lips now inches from Alec’s, his cat eyes briefly appearing in his bliss of having this moment, having Alec as his husband now and forever.

“I love you too. Always,” Alec replied eagerly, joyfully, his eyes shining like stars in happiness.

Their lips met in a passionate and possessive kiss, promising a love that was forever and beyond. Small magical silver stars started to fall from above and dissolve when they hit the floor of the reception room, adding to the romantic atmosphere.

That was how the guests found them, making more cheers and applause break out. Magnus and Alec reluctantly stopped the kiss, but their hands stayed connected just like their hearts would stay connected forever. They felt like they were floating on cloud nine, not only for the rest of their wedding day, but the rest of their lives. 

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> I did fluff, kinda. Don't kill me. ;)  
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it. Would mean a lot to me.  
> If you liked this story you may like other of my Shadowhunter fics - I have a thing for Alec kneeling for Magnus so that happens a lot. You may for example enjoy my Malec fic "You're Mine" https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586564  
> Have fun and remember to read all tags and warnings (use the filter function to quickly find the type of SH fics you want): https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609


End file.
